Duty
by kawaiisparukuru
Summary: "If you asked me right now, I wouldn't be allowed to say no, right, ANBU-san?"
1. Chapter 1

The first time Kakashi heard about it was when he had just joined the ANBU. It was a throwaway comment in the locker room, a fragment from an earlier conversation, an afterthought. One guy saying to another, "So why don't you ask her to come home with you? You know she kinda has to if you _ask_ her…"

Kakashi hadn't really thought about it at the time. He'd found it weird, yes, and certainly arrogant, but there were a lot of arrogant jerks in the ANBU, and it hadn't been any of his business.

* * *

He didn't even remember the comment until, one day, a girl walked up to him while he was in uniform, and told him with a wink, "If you asked me right now, I wouldn't be allowed to say no, right, ANBU-san?" Her tone was flirtatious, her tongue traced her lips after she spoke as if the words had left a sticky-sweet residue that she wanted to taste. Kakashi, however, was more confused than anything else.

"What do you mean, you wouldn't be _allowed_ to say no?" he asked.

She giggled; thinking he was playing with her, she turned her flirtatiousness up to eleven. She caught a strand of her glossy dark hair and twirled it around her index finger. "Well, you're ANBU, aren't you? You're not just playing dress-up, I hope?" She winked again and pouted. "Although, you're so cute that even if you weren't I'd still—"

Kakashi cut her off. For some reason, he was having a flashback of that conversation in the locker room. "So? That doesn't mean I can tell you what to do."

"Um… yes, it does?" Now, she was looking at him more closely, as if she was examining him for damage. "Wait, how come you don't know that?"

Feeling like he was in a play and hadn't gotten the script, Kakashi couldn't do much more than stare at her. "Because it's not—It makes no sense." Even he could tell that he was reaching for something to say.

She shook her head almost sadly. "Yeah, it totally makes sense. You're in _ANBU._ The ANBU are the heroes who keep our village safe. They have to take the hardest missions, and many of them suffer and die young. So if an ANBU asks you for… a favor, you don't say no. Everybody knows that!"

The back of his neck was feeling cold. There was no chill in the air, not even a breeze, and yet Kakashi felt as if someone had dropped an ice cube down his shirt.

"But what if you don't like them?" It was a helpless sort of question.

"Duh, if they're in ANBU, you just like them, okay?" She raised her eyebrow, but the look in her eyes was pitying.

_I'm not the one she should be feeling sorry for_, he thought.

"What if you're married?"

"Well, if _I_ was married, and my husband was from this village – and he definitely would be! – then he'd know and he'd have to understand, wouldn't he?" For a second she seemed to think about that, and then, suddenly, she perked up again. "But maybe I'd marry a cute ANBU like you and then he would just keep me for himself, right?" She shot Kakashi a seductive smile.

Kakashi, however, was hardly even listening anymore. _This has nothing to do with me_, he thought._ I'd never force someone to have sex with me._

So why did it bother him that much?

* * *

Kakashi had come to the party solely because he knew that if he didn't go, Guy would never stop pestering him about it. He'd spent too many weekends in his apartment with Guy hammering on the door or trying to break in through the window. Plus, last time, he'd threatened to try and dig his way in. With every other person that would have been a joke, with Guy, though, you really couldn't be sure.

The opening of a new bar, in Konoha this kind of thing was a major event and the small location was so packed, it felt as if the place was about to burst. Civilians and shinobi of every rank had pushed their way in as soon as the door had opened and now they were all crammed into the shiny new bar so tightly that it was virtually impossible to even see the floor or any other part of the new establishment. In fact, all Kakashi had was a great view of a variety of shoulders and backs and the backs of necks. Why did people like parties so much?

Guy had set out to get them drinks – a major argument in Kakashi's favor back when he'd still foolishly thought it was possible to argue with Guy.

_We aren't even of drinking age yet… So… how about you come back in two years and then we'll go?_

_Kakashiii! You're ANBU and I'm a jounin now; that means we can get whatever we want!_

_Well, personally, I'd prefer not breaking the law. I'm a law-abiding citizen, you know._

_Then we won't drink! We'll drink juice! That's healthier anyway! Juice is good for you, let's goooo!_

_Why don't you just buy some juice at the supermarket, then? I'll wait here and read my book. Reading's supposed to be good for you, too, you know?_

_Aaaargh! Kakashi, we're YOUNG! We're only young once! We can't just stay inside and read while the Springtime of our Youth passes us by! _

_Why can't we do that? That sounds like a good plan to me._

_Waah, why?! Why are you like this?! Just come with me this once, pleaseee! It'll be fun! Come on! I've been looking forward to this for weeks! Everyone will be there!_

_If everyone will be there, they don't need me to come as well…_

_Kakashiii!_

That was when he'd given up. Guy's face had been as red as a tomato; he'd looked like he was about to have a stroke from sheer frustration and Kakashi had decided that as annoying as Guy was, he didn't want him to die of a childish tantrum.

Deep down though, he didn't think that the whole youth-argument would ever stop being Guy's go-to weapon. No, if they lived to ninety, Guy would probably still use it. Kakashi could already picture him, banging on Kakashi's door with his walking cane and yelling something about being in the Springtime of Youth. He shuddered, but there was a smile on his lips, too, for some inexplicable reason.

Bored, Kakashi looked around for Guy and the promised drinks. His friend had vanished in the crowd more than fifteen minutes ago, and if he didn't come back soon, Kakashi decided, he would just have to leave without Guy. After all, he had only agreed to come with him, no one had said anything about staying after that.

Nothing. Kakashi pushed past the first wall of people, nodding his greetings to distant acquaintances as he went, and tried to figure out which way the actual bar was. Maybe Guy had just gotten lost…

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Expecting Guy, Kakashi turned around, ready to roll his eyes and complain to his friend about the party. Except, it wasn't Guy standing behind him, but two slightly familiar looking guys.

One of them waved awkwardly at Kakashi before exchanging a glance with his friend.

Kakashi thought he might have seen them hanging around the ANBU headquarters, but out of uniform it was hard to tell. Plus, the lights in the bar were dim and there were about a million different scents clogging up his sense of smell.

"Hey, Kakashi-kun, right? Um, your friend said to tell you that he's sorry, but he's gotta go do something, so… Sorry, I guess." The first one shrugged, forcing an embarrassed grin. The second one didn't do anything at all.

"What? What's this about?" This wasn't like Guy at all, he'd never ditched Kakashi like this – it had always been the other way around. Instantly, Kakashi was worried and suspicious. He didn't want to be, it was ridiculous – Guy was a grown man and a jounin – but he _was_.

The two exchanged another glance, this time an even more uneasy one than before. If they were ANBU, and Kakashi's instincts were telling him loud and clear that they were, they'd be able to read his body language, and they'd know that Kakashi distrusted and disliked them.

"You know… Shun-taichô asked him to, you know…" the first one said slowly.

"He asked him for a little favor, that's all." Number two shrugged.

"_What?"_ It wasn't that Kakashi didn't understand, it wasn't like he couldn't put the pieces together, but even looking at the finished picture, his mind wanted to refuse to accept it. _This is absurd. This can't be happening. It's a joke._

"Come on, you know how it is…" This time number one shrugged. "I mean, your friend's a little strange, but Shun's not a bad guy, so… There's no need to look at us like that, man."

_What? How am I looking at them? _

Kakashi clenched his jaw. This wasn't any of his business. He'd go home. He'd wanted to go home anyway.

He turned on his heel and made his way to the exit.

"Yeah, it's _fine," _one of them called after him. "Have a good night!"

Kakashi didn't bother to turn around to see if they were coming after him. He could feel in his bones that they weren't. He threw the door of the bar open with more force than he had thought he was using, so hard that it swung wide and trembled on its hinges. Someone shouted at him to be more fucking considerate, but that didn't matter. Kakashi barely heard.

He stepped outside and, blind to the moon and the stars, headed alone into the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2

Guy was pushing his way through the dimly-lit bar when someone touched his shoulder. At first he thought it was some random person who'd bumped into him by accident, so he kept going, his eyes fixed on the bartender, his mind on what he was going to get for himself and Kakashi.

_Maybe juice…_

He resisted the urge to turn around and see if Kakashi was still there. His rival was a shifty one, if Guy left him waiting for too long, he'd no doubt take off and spend the night on his couch with his nose buried in some dirty book. As a good rival, he could not allow that to happen! Kakashi needed a fun night off; they were young men, after all, right in the middle of the springtime of their lives!

Again something touched him. He was grabbed this time, firmly around the shoulder, and the person behind him spoke up, yelling to make his voice heard over the hundred conversations going on around them.

"Hey! Guy-kun, wait! Can I talk to you?"

Guy stopped, perplexed. It wasn't often that strangers knew his name. But maybe this was a direct consequence of having been made jônin. Guy grinned. That had to be it. His hard work had paid off and people all over Konoha were waiting to congratulate him and praise his effort.

"Sure, my friend!" Guy spun around and he would have struck a pose, except that it was kind of crammed and someone was already growling at him for having stepped on their foot.

"Can we talk outside for a minute? It's a little loud in here." The stranger was smiling kind of weirdly, Guy thought, his mouth was closed, the corners curving up without showing teeth. He was a tall and slim man, sinewy like many ninjutsu specialists Guy knew. His dark brown eyes flicked towards the exit as if to show Guy the way.

But Kakashi was waiting! There was no way Guy could leave and risk missing out on quality rival time!

Guy was about to apologize, to say that he was sorry but they'd have to do this – whatever this was – some other time, but then the other man pushed up the sleeve of his t-shirt. It looked like an unconscious movement, as if he was cold or hurt and wanted to rub that small stretch of skin to ease his discomfort. But as his hand slipped under the fabric it shifted, revealing the black outline of a disintegrating leaf. ANBU…

Guy's mind was racing. He didn't know anyone in ANBU except for Kakashi and Genma, but he'd heard rumors about the recruiting process. _There's a secret test,_ that was what Genma had told him and Ebisu had nodded sagely although Ebisu was still only a chûnin.

_I'm a jônin now! The Hokage noticed me and he isn't the only one! It's time for Konoha's Beautiful Wild Beast to show everyone what he's made of! If I don't ace this test, I will run from Konha to Tarakura on my hands! Yosh!_

"Uh… yeah, of course! Let's go!" Guy beamed. He followed the stranger to the exit, pushing past laughing, talking, flirting people, their shoulders brushing his. He walked to the hopeful rhythm of his heart towards a door swinging open to reveal an endless sky full of stars.

* * *

Outside the air was fresh and cool. Guy took a deep breath, sucking it into his lungs, readying himself for tests and trials and inevitable triumph.

He was smiling when the stranger's eyes slid over him like nimble hands, up and down and up again, when he said, "I'm Shun," as if the name was some kind of code that Guy could decipher.

Guy nodded, waiting for the test to begin.

"Look," said Shun, "I've had a pretty bad week, so I was thinking maybe you'd be willing to help me out a little."

Guy took in the other's earnest face – a vague half-smile was on Shun's lips, one corner of his mouth higher than the other, but his eyes were serious. The expression made Guy feel unsure, so it was probably part of the test…

"Sure!" He forced himself to sound as confident and eager as he always did and tried to smile even harder than before. Might Guy could handle this, whatever it was! He couldn't wait to see Kakashi's face when he told him that he'd been recruited into ANBU. "Do you want to go to the training grounds for a hot-blooded spar? Or should we do a race around the village? There's no better way to get your blood boiling again!"

"That's not really what I had in mind…" Shun shifted, brushing a hand through his spiky brown hair. He almost seemed nervous. "I thought maybe we could go back to my place and you could help me relax, you know?"

"How?" The single syllable slipped out before Guy could hold it back. _How?_ Of course he knew how. He wasn't _that_ dense. But it made no sense to him. Why? Why would some ANBU guy want to… do that with him? He swallowed, thinking back of the lesson sensei had taught them.

"_You know what ANBU do for the village. So if one of them ever asks anything of you, it is your duty to provide whatever they need from you."_

"_Well, you three are all boys… It'll probably never come to that, but if it does… you know what you have to do." _

Guy felt a drop of cold sweat run down the back of his neck. His stomach was queasy all of a sudden. He was worried, only he didn't quite understand why. He'd completed much more dangerous missions than this.

Shun grimaced. "Okay, well… Actually I was hoping you'd have sex with me," he said.

That was more direct than Guy had expected. He swallowed and nodded. What else could he do? He was a Konoha jônin and this was an ANBU member – a comrade who needed something from him.

"Yes… but my friend is waiting for me inside. I have to tell him…" What would he even say to Kakashi? He couldn't just tell Kakashi the truth, could he? The mere thought made him blush with embarrassment.

Shun touched his arm then, and Guy very nearly flinched away from the sensation of the other man's hand brushing against him. "Don't worry. You came with Hatake Kakashi, right? He's not your boyfriend though, is he?" His voice was gentle; his questions weren't real questions. Guy could tell from the calm inflection that Shun already knew the answers.

Guy shook his head. No, Kakashi wasn't his boyfriend. Their relationship was much deeper than that. They were eternal rivals!

"I'll tell my buddies to talk to him for you, okay? They'll tell him not to wait for you."

_They'll tell him not to wait for you…_

Somehow those words made Guy feel a pang of sadness. Kakashi wouldn't wait for him. He'd go back home to his books and spend another depressing night locked up inside his apartment, all alone.

"Come on, let's go." When Shun's hand closed around his wrist, Guy didn't resist. His mind as empty and black like the space beyond the sky, he allowed himself to be pulled along into the dark night.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: dub-/non-con

* * *

Kakashi's apartment was as cold and silent as usual when he got home. The door clicked shut behind him and he walked on stiff legs into the living-room, to his couch, where he plopped down. The couch's old springs groaned beneath his weight.

_I should really get a new couch_, Kakashi thought. The couch had already been in the apartment when Kakashi moved in. It had belonged to a previous resident and was an ugly brownish grey color. Out of laziness Kakashi had kept it. It served its purpose.

Suddenly, he became aware of the sharp smell of smoke clinging to his clothes. He got up to go to the bedroom and undress.

_I shouldn't have let Guy drag me to that stupid bar…_

_Guy—_

Kakashi stopped at his bedroom door, his right hand on the knob. He was frozen in place like a statue, his feet heavier than the whole world.

_What am I doing here? I can't just go to bed and forget about this. That's not the person I am anymore. I don't care about the rules. I can't let Guy be used like that. Obito wouldn't. Because it's wrong._

He was startled by his own thoughts. They'd rushed into his mind like blood gushing from an open wound. It felt as though they had come from somewhere outside his body. Since when did he care this much? Guy shouldn't have been his problem. He was just _Guy._ He was always there, annoying him with stupid challenges and childish games.

There was no way that some ANBU captain wanted Guy like that. Guy with his silly haircut and weird outfit and awkward mannerisms. Guy wasn't sexy. He wasn't the least bit desirable. Then what? _This has got to be some kind of prank, _Kakashi thought. Either way, though, it would be cruel.

_I have to find him. I have to stop this. Whatever it is, _he thought and was out on the deserted street before he even knew what he was doing._  
_

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier_

Shun's apartment was in a building almost next to Kakashi's. A small general store was wedged between the two houses; otherwise they would have been side by side. Knowing Kakashi, he probably had no idea who his neighbors were, even if they were his ANBU colleagues, Guy thought as he followed Shun into the building.

They entered an apartment on the sixth floor. On the way, they hadn't talked much despite Guy racking his brain for things to say. Any conversation would have been awkward at best, he consoled himself. The silence was probably better.

Inside Shun put a hand on the small of Guy's back, leading him into the living-room. "Why don't you get comfortable while I fix us something to drink?" Shun nodded towards the big leather couch that looked new and expensive to Guy. "What can I get you?"

"Um… do you have orange juice?" Guy asked, sitting down. The couch was unpleasantly cool. He'd half-expected it to squeak and sag under his weight like Kakashi's always did, but it was firm and the only sound that emerged from the upholstery was the soft creak of leather.

"Orange juice? You sure you don't want something stronger?" Shun had gone into the kitchen. Now he was leaning through the doorway, winking at Guy. For the first time Guy noticed that Shun's eyes were round and slightly slanted, like a tiger's.

"I'm not old enough to drink yet," Guy said and instantly recalled his argument with Kakashi.

_We'll drink juice! It's healthier anyway!_ The memory made something in his belly tighten.

"But you're a jônin; it's okay for you to drink." came Shun's voice out of the kitchen.

"I like juice. It's healthy and tasty!" Guy's fingers were clawing at his thighs. He forced himself to stop. In the distance he heard the splash of liquid, then Shun's subdued laughter.

"It's okay. Don't worry; I'm not trying to get you drunk or anything. Orange juice it is." He came back with two glasses in his hands, both of them filled with orange liquid. When Shun handed one to him, Guy couldn't help but take a sniff. He didn't smell any alcohol, so he took a very careful sip. It tasted normal too.

"You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you." Shun had watched him the whole time, Guy realized. He'd been rude to a Konoha ANBU, and as if that wasn't enough, said ANBU now also thought he was a terrified little weakling who wasn't up to the task before him.

"I'm not scared!" he declared, hoping he sounded dignified and strong. "Although I have no experience when it comes to sex, I will give it my all to please you!"

That only made Shun blink in confusion as he sank down onto the couch next to Guy. "You have no experience? You mean like zero? Not even kissing?" Guy shook his head. He was very aware of Shun's thigh pressing against his. "Seriously?" asked Shun.

"Ah… no, I don't, but as I said—" Guy knew he was blushing and hated himself for it.

"But you're eighteen, right?"

"Yes."

"And a jônin."

"Yes."

That vague half-smile crept onto Shun's face again. "Hmm… You know, actually, now that you've told me, I only want you more," he said. His hand settled on Guy's knee. "It's hot, knowing that no one's ever touched you before." There was a soft_ clink_ as Shun set his drink down on the couch table. He leaned closer to Guy until Guy could feel Shun's breath on his skin and had to fight the urge to lean away. "That I'll be the first person to do this." He pressed his lips to Guy's then.

Guy didn't know what to do. Shun's eyes were closed. His mouth was covering Guy's, his tongue probing at the seam of Guy's lips. One of Shun's hands was sliding up Guy's thigh, the other slipped around the back of his neck.

"Relax," Shun said when he pulled away, only a centimeter between their faces. This close his eyes were big and full of shadows. "If you relax, it won't hurt at all."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: more dub-/non-con

* * *

Darting across rooftops, Kakashi made it back to the bar in five minutes. The party was still going strong, a throng of people loitered outside the building, chatting and laughing while waiting to be let in. As he pushed his way through the crowd, he scanned their faces, searching for those two. They didn't seem to be among the people on the street, so Kakashi slipped back into the semidarkness of the bar.

He was greeted by air so thick he thought he might be able to cut it with a kunai. Layers of smoke and sweat that made it impossible to pick up a familiar scent, even for someone like him. It was hard to see as well, and Kakashi was close to cursing by the time he made it to the actual bar. He'd planned to yell a description of those guys to the bartender, to get info on their possible whereabouts, hoping that they would lead him to this Shun character. No, hoping was the wrong word. If he found them, they _would _lead him to Guy, Kakashi would make sure of that.

But the bartender just shrugged, his face the very picture of disinterest and boredom, and Kakashi found himself at the end of his rope.

_Fuck_.

Well, there were always ninjutsu.

Kakashi left the bar and stood outside on the street. For a few seconds he just stared up into the starry night sky, wondering if he was ready to cross this line.

_This is how the village works. It's been like this forever. I shouldn't care this much._

_But I do._

Determined, he ducked into a dark alley and bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

* * *

"Why don't we continue this in the bedroom?" Guy was just starting to get used to the kissing when Shun posed the question and tugged on his hand.

So far the kissing had been gentle, Shun's tongue moving in Guy's mouth like placid snail, wet and slimy, but not overly offensive. It felt strange, mostly, like an intrusion, sure, but it wasn't violent, just insistent.

Guy nodded and followed as soon as Shun got up. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter, with Shun's hand wrapped around his, with his unfaltering steps through the living-room, then the hallway to a door on the other end of the apartment.

The bedroom looked as new and untouched as everything else in this place. The bed, a double with two sets of pillows and blankets, was neatly made. Looking at it, Guy realized that he had never slept in a double-bed before, that he'd never shared a bed with anyone since he was little.

"Let me help you with that." Shun's hands were nimble on his shoulders, slipping under the flak vest Guy had earned with daily, grueling training. It landed on the floor with a soft thud that made Guy think of the bandages and scrolls inside, the shuriken and kunai he carried in the pouch that was next to go. He would be weaponless, which was fine. His body _was_ a weapon after all.

"How do you open this?" Shun was smiling a perplexed smile, his fingers skimming Guy's side, looking for the hidden zipper. It tickled.

"Wait." He stepped back and rolled down the suit's turtleneck to expose the small metal zipper. Guy unzipped the first centimeter, but was stopped by Shun's hand on his wrist.

"Please. I want to do it," Shun said and reached for the zipper.

* * *

"What'cha need?" Pakkun blinked up at him, his expression sleepy but his eyes alert. The other seven sat right behind him; as usual they were content with letting Pakkun handle the talking.

"Guy. Can you find him for me?"

"Hm. This for a challenge?"

"No."

"Okay then-"

No time for questions, Kakashi decided. "You know Guy's smell, right?" he asked, interrupting Pakkun before he could finish his sentence. Kakashi couldn't have given him a satisfying answer anyway.

"Sure, that sweet mixture of curry, artificial fabrics, sweat and that terrible stuff he uses on his hair. How could anyone forget?"

Ignoring the friendly dig, Kakashi nodded. "Good."

"Hm," Pakkun sniffed the air, "it's pretty stinky around here… This could take a little while."

"Hurry." Hearing the urgency in his own voice, Kakashi bit his lip. _What am I doing?_ he wondered. His heart was pounding in his chest like a machine, relentless like the cold sweat beading on the back of his neck.

Pakkun was looking at him intently, his eyes seeing more than Kakashi wanted them to. "You got it, boss," he said and pressed his nose to the ground to go searching for that trail.

* * *

Guy was used to being naked in front of other men. After all he loved the onsen; it was his second favorite place, right after the training grounds. However, this was different.

No one had ever looked at him the way Shun was now, his brown eyes languidly tracing the lines of Guy's body, openly measuring him against a standard Guy didn't know.

When Shun's gaze lingered on his penis, Guy wanted to squirm and had to suppress the urge to cover himself with his hands.

"Your body is amazing," Shun said. His voice sounded breathless with awe and something else Guy didn't recognize until Shun stepped closer and laid a hand on his collarbone. _Want._

_He wants me._ The thought made Guy blush, but then he thought about the things that Shun wanted to do and his knees went weak. He'd never done it, but he'd read books about it, seen pictures and even movies – Ebisu's collection was scary. Anyway, he couldn't imagine himself doing things like that with the man in front of him.

Shun trailed a finger down Guy's chest, slowly tracing a straight line from Guy's jugular notch to his belly button, then even lower until his fingertip rested over the base of Guy's flaccid penis.

"We'll have to do something about that." Shun leaned closer to kiss Guy's neck. His lips were warm and moist; it was hard to believe that they belonged to the same body as the cool, dry hand that wrapped itself around Guy's cock. Guy swallowed. He didn't like this. He could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest like a prisoner striking the bars of his cage.

_This is my mission,_ he told himself. _I will not fail!_

"Should I undress you?" he asked Shun, who gave him another smile in reply. Guy wondered if he was still too passive, if Shun still thought he was afraid – which admittedly, he was, but then even a true shinobi was allowed to feel fear, he just wasn't allowed to show it. That was what sensei had always told him.

"I'd like that," Shun said. So far he'd only taken off his sandals back when they first entered the apartment. He was still wearing the black t-shirt and pants he'd worn at the bar.

Hesitantly, Guy put his hands on Shun's hips and lifted the hem of the t-shirt. He felt like a nurse looking for a wound. Shun assisted him by raising his arms over his head when Guy pulled and that made the situation feel even more hospital-like to Guy. He wasn't aroused. He didn't know how he could become aroused. It seemed like an impossibility to him, like trying to grow a beard in an instant.

Shun's chest was pale and slender. Despite his well-defined muscles, it looked deceptively fragile to Guy.

_It's almost like Kakashi's_, Guy thought and found himself feeling strangely comforted by the similarity.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here." Shun cocked his hip and motioned towards the fly of his pants.

There was a bulge there, beneath the fabric. Earlier, when they had been kissing on the couch, Shun had guided Guy's right hand between his legs and Guy had felt a gentle stirring under his palm. He swallowed.

"Maybe it's easier if you kneel down for this." Guy didn't understand the suggestion at first. He would have no problem undoing the buttons standing up, but then he remembered some of the pornography he'd seen.

_Oh._

"Right." Like a good little soldier, Guy followed the indirect order and got on his knees. The carpet felt rough against his skin. He undid the topmost button, then the next and the one after that. He fumbled a little with the last one. Shun wasn't wearing any underwear and his erection was pushing through the opening Guy had created.

Guy stared at it, feeling intimidated.

_It's just a penis,_ he told himself. _It's no different from mine or Kakashi's._

"It's okay, you can touch it." Again Shun made his request sound like the kind of gentle encouragement a teacher might give his student. Guy didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped one hand around the shaft, copying the way Shun had held him earlier. It felt hot and alive in his hand. Guy gave it a few experimental strokes and Shun let out a pleased sigh.

"That's nice… but, Guy, actually, I'd really like it if you could use your mouth too."

"Of course!" Guy agreed quickly, worried that if he gave himself time to process what he was about to do, he wouldn't be able to keep going. His hand faltered. So far, all he had done was touch Shun the same way he touched himself when he masturbated.

As Guy leaned closer, he could smell the musky scent of the… thing in front of him. He'd never been this close to an erection before. It looked big from where he was kneeling, big and kind of unpleasant. He didn't want to take it in his mouth, but he did anyway, his lips closing around the head of the erection. It lay foul and hot on his tongue and Guy had to fight the urge to gag. He felt like crying and hated himself for feeling that way. He hadn't been this out of his depth while fulfilling his duty since he'd been a genin during the war.

"That's good. Try to cover your teeth a bit more, though. Yeah." Shun pushed into Guy's mouth as he spoke and hummed with pleasure when Guy tried to follow his suggestion. Guy was drooling. He had a hard time breathing and was afraid he'd choke or throw up. Shun's balls brushed his chin, the coarse pubic hair on them scratching him. Guy closed his eyes and did his best to endure the thrusting.

"This is so good," mumbled Shun, his words sounding incredibly far away, "I can't wait to be deeper inside of you…" His hands were loosely cradling the back of Guy's head.

Guy had no concept of how long it lasted. He lived only from one second to the next. His world narrowed to the sensation of Shun's erection sliding roughly in and out of his mouth, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue and robbing him of every opportunity to breathe until he was lightheaded and teary-eyed.

* * *

"We're going back to my apartment?" Kakashi shouted against a wind that tore the words straight from his mouth. Pakkun barely even glanced at him. They were running down familiar streets, chasing whatever trace of Guy there was to find.

"This is where he went," Pakkun called back.

_How often does Guy come here? It's probably almost every day... _ Kakashi was starting to get worried. "You're sure you're not picking up on an older trail?"

The question earned him a glare. "Hey, do you trust us or not?"

"Just keep going," Kakashi said, leaping up the side of a building that was less than five hundred meters from where he lived.

_Where are you, Guy?_

* * *

At some point it must have stopped because Guy suddenly found himself lying face down on the bed, the crisp sheets crumpled under his heavy body. He had no idea how he'd gotten there. Had he blacked out? Did that mean he'd failed his mission?

No.

Shun was still there. He appeared out of nowhere. The mattress dipped as he kneeled over Guy. "I'm sorry, Guy-kun. I hope I didn't hurt you." Shun's voice was faint and breathless. It startled Guy how wounded the other man sounded. "But I can't wait any longer. I really need you now."

Something wet and slimy hit the small of his back. Shun spread it with his hands. They slid down and down and dipped between Guy's butt cheeks. The sensation made Guy want to squeeze his eyes shut again, but that would be weakness, wouldn't it? So instead he focused on the nightstand next to the bed. There was a lamp on it and picture that lay face down like Guy. Its black frame was cracked.

Guy felt Shun's knees press against his thighs. He tried not to feel and began counting seconds in his head like he counted sit-ups or push-ups or laps around the village.

_One._

Shun's thumb pressed into the crack of his ass.

_Two._

He probed with his fingers, spreading the lube.

_Three._

Guy felt something bigger and blunter than fingers press between his thighs. He closed his eyes.

_Four._

There was a loud _bang _coming from the direction of the front door. And another. Shun cursed, hopping off the bed and into his pants.

Guy slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry. This might be an emergency, I've got to go look." At the bedroom door, Shun turned once more, shooting Guy a crooked smile. "If I've got to go on a mission, can you maybe hang around for a bit? You can sleep here. I'd really like to pick up where we left off as soon as possible."

Guy couldn't muster a reaction. He felt like a stuffed toy, his head full of cotton.

He blinked a few times, listening to Shun's receding footsteps and the sound of the front door opening.

"Hatake-?!" Shun's annoyed exclamation hit Guy like an electric shock.

"Where is he?" And there was his rival's voice, low and threatening.

"I've no idea what—"

"_Where is_ _Guy_?"

_Kakashi… He came for me? Why? _ Confused, Guy realized that he was trembling, that tears were running down his cheeks. _I can't just keep lying here… _With some effort he managed to push himself up into a sitting position.

"Who?"

"Do you really want to play it this way? Think about it." Kakashi's voice was like a single spark of light in an otherwise pitch black word. All Guy wanted was to get closer to it. He got up mechanically as if he was being pulled along on a string and reached for his clothes.

"Heh… You've got no right to barge in here and threaten me. I'm not doing anything wrong. And this is none of your business."

"Yes, it is." There was a pause. With unsteady hands, Guy zipped up his suit. "He's my boyfriend," said Kakashi, his voice cutting right into Guy's heart.

"Then how come he doesn't know about it?" Shun's tone was mocking. "I asked him. I didn't have to – _he_ didn't say anything – but I did out of consideration for a fellow ANBU captain. He told me you weren't together. Which means I get to fuck him and you get to fuck off."

"He didn't know about it because I was going to ask him tonight. That's why I went on that date with him. I was going to confess. I love him. And as a fellow ANBU captain you can't force my boyfriend to sleep with you." How calm Kakashi sounded. It was as if he was simply reading from a script. Guy's heart felt like it might split in two any second.

_Kakashi… loves me?_

It didn't compute, but he'd said it, hadn't he? In that strangely unaffected way, he'd confessed his love for Guy. And why else would he have come?

"First of all, I'm not forcing anyone to do anything, and secondly, you don't love him, Hatake," snarled Shun, "Everybody knows you're an emotionally crippled asshole. You're only doing this to fuck with me. I'm not going to let you get away with this. You think you're better than everyone else, don't you?" Guy stepped out of the bedroom while Shun continued to rant. "But we all know what happened to your father – he crumbled under pressure; he _betrayed_—"

"If you finish that sentence, you'll regret it." Kakashi was serious. One more little push and there would be a fight. "I'm going to ask nicely one last time. Where is Guy?"

Guy dragged himself through the hallway towards the front door. He could see Shun's ramrod straight back and beyond that… "Kakashi…"

"Guy!" Kakashi pushed past Shun. He was by Guy's side in less than a second. "Come on. We're leaving." He took Guy's hand and tugged him along, towards Shun who looked at Guy pleadingly.

"Guy?" Shun said as if he expected Guy to run back to him any second. When it became clear that Guy was leaving, Shun's face hardened. He turned to Kakashi. "You fucker. You have no right. I've earned this. After everything…" They were out of the apartment, going down the staircase. "This isn't over, Hatake," Shun called after them, but neither Guy nor Kakashi spared him another glance.


	6. Chapter 6

Guy didn't realize he was barefoot until he felt sharp gravel under the soles of his feet. His sandals were still in Shun's apartment. He glanced over his shoulder at the door. Somehow the building they'd just walked out of looked more foreboding than anything else in the street. Guy's stomach cramped into a tight knot.

"Do you want to go back for them?" Kakashi stopped, slipping his free hand into his pocket – the other was still holding Guy's – and looked down at Guy's feet. They hadn't talked on their way down the stairs, not with Shun glaring at them from the open door to his apartment.

"No, it was an old pair anyway."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. His and had gone limp in Guy's grip.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

They'd walked to the front door of Kakashi's apartment building in silence. It had taken Guy this long to gather the courage to ask. He wasn't normally the fearful or shy type, but this… It seemed too strange a concept to understand. Kakashi secretly in love with him… Somehow it was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Guy didn't know what to do in this situation. All of a sudden everybody seemed to want him!

"Hm?" Kakashi had inserted his key into the lock; now he shot Guy a quizzical look. "Tell you what?"

"That you love me! Were you nervous? Were you afraid a heartfelt confession would ruin our splendid rivalry?" Eagerness made Guy's voice more high-pitched than usual. He tried to contain himself, but for some reason his heart was beating too fast, making it difficult to think straight.

"Guy…" Kakashi frowned at him, his hand just resting on the key.

Maybe Guy had been too direct? Maybe Kakashi was shy and embarrassed about his feelings? Neither of them had had a girlfriend… or boyfriend… yet.

_Are we going to be a couple now? Does Kakashi want to do stuff to me too? _The thought made Guy's palms sweat.

He swallowed the saliva that had pooled in his mouth. Kakashi's frown intensified.

"Don't be an idiot. I don't love you. I only said that to get _him_ off your back."

Guy felt his face turn into a stiff, frozen mask. "Oh," he said slowly, "of course! I knew that, ha ha… I was joking, Kakashi!"

"Right." Kakashi busied himself with the key again. The lock clicked and he turned the doorknob. "You're okay, though?" His back to Guy, Kakashi stepped into the building. He spoke without turning around. "… I mean… he didn't do anything…?"

Guy didn't cross the threshold. For a second his field of vision went completely blank. He blinked.

"What? No! Everything's great! What are you thinking, Kakashi?! He just wanted me to give him a massage!" It was surprising how easily he lied to Kakashi. How perfectly the lie slipped from his lips, lips that only moments ago had touched that part of another man. Even now he had that foul taste in his mouth. Thinking about it made him nauseous so he forced himself to stop.

"Well, good," Kakashi said from far away. Guy could hear his footsteps on the stairs. "Still, you should stay the night. He might be watching us."

Nodding dumbly, Guy followed Kakashi into the building.

* * *

"If anyone bothers you again, just say you're my boyfriend and things should be fine," Kakashi said when they were inside his apartment.

"But I'm not…" Guy didn't quite know how he felt anymore. Cold, mostly and vaguely sick.

"So? They don't know that." Kakashi was smiling his blind smile, one eye closed against an endless night.

* * *

"I've got a spare futon you can sleep on," Kakashi said in the kitchen. He'd thought about offering Guy something to eat, but it was getting late and he was tired. He tossed his keys on the kitchen table where they landed with a jangle.

Guy was standing across from him, shifting to rub his dirty feet alternately against his spandex-clad calves. It made him look like an awkward, embarrassed kid. Kakashi kept glancing back at him as he walked into his bedroom and to the closet in the corner.

His old futon lay rolled up behind a stack of folded pants.

For some reason Kakashi felt uneasy as if there was something lurking in the dark, waiting to ambush him. Something he couldn't see but its presence was as palpable as a hand on his shoulder.

"Great," Guy said. His voice sounded strange to Kakashi's ears. It sounded like a fake, blow-up version of Guy's regular voice. All cheer in it was false. Kakashi would have wondered what had happened during the time it took him to get to that asshole's place if he had dared.

_As long as we tell everyone we're a _couple_, things will be okay. There's nothing that Shun guy can do. He'll probably give up soon,_ he told himself as he took out the futon and unrolled it on the floor next to his bed.

It had definitely seen better days. The moths had gotten to it. Not surprising since Kakashi never had any overnight guests.

Still it would be more comfortable than the sleeping bag he used on missions since his newest one had been singed badly the last time he'd taken it with him. Now it stank of smoke and burnt artificial fabrics. He'd have to go and request a replacement.

Guy had wandered over from the kitchen and looked at the futon.

"Sorry," Kakashi told him, "It's pretty old. I thought it was in better shape but…"

"Don't worry about it, rival! I have had worse! This beast doesn't need any comfort!" When Guy laughed this time it sounded a little less tinny than before."Um," he said after a beat, "Could I use your shower, though?"

"Sure." Kakashi wanted to look anywhere but Guy's face.

"And do you have a spare toothbrush maybe?"

* * *

Under the hot spray of water Guy scrubbed himself until his skin was raw. He still felt dirty, but he knew that Kakashi was on the other side of that bathroom door and he couldn't act weird when he got out. So he showered only once, no longer than ten minutes and brushed his teeth at the same time. The foam he spat into the drain was red with blood from his gums. He swallowed against the iron taste in mouth and watched it turn pink and circle away.


End file.
